Would it Hurt if I Saw You Again?
by Shorty6
Summary: Hello...okay...Heero's dead, Relena's left with2 childeren. Relena's depressed but it all changes when Heero makes a surprise visit! please R&R!


Would it hurt if I saw you again?  
  
Tears rolled down Relena's cheeks uncontrolably as a black casket was lowered deeper into the ground. Her good friend Hilde put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. But this was no smiling matter. Her only response was her hand on Hilde's and a sullen look toward her. She was now left with a daughter and a son.her daughter could hardly spell and her son was only in 5th grade. Duo cried, Quatre cried, Trowa could only shake his head, Wufei couldn't bear to look, and Milliardo cried a little. He had to remember that he was his brother in law. He never even had a chance to thank him for taking care of his little sister so well. Dorothy cried, Catherine cried, Noin was speechless, Lady Une was holding back her tears, Sally was on her knees and Hilde was trying her best to keep Relena from doing the same. Ellen, her daughter, hadn't the slightest idea what was going on and Darien, her son, knew exactly what was going on. Him, being masculine like his father, tried to hold back his tears but he dropped on his knees and started to cry. It wasn't at all right for any 11 year old to experience this pain, as a woman. Ellen looked around and tugged on her mother's black dress.  
  
"Mummy," she said softly. "Where's Daddy?"  
  
Relena felt her heart cave in. She was only 4 and loved her father more than anything else in the world. She said it many times before and she would always say it if her father was feeling down. Relena's hands shook in front of her face and she dropped to the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the casket fell below the ground. Relena felt something in her heart that told her to run for it. She ran as they lowered if further and further. She would've jumped into the hole if Dorothy and Hilde hadn't held her back.  
  
Her hand outstretched, her eyes widened, and she cried out, "HEEERRRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Relena sat on her couch quietly. It was 3 days after the funeral and Relena was feeling mighty low. Darien crawled onto the couch next to her.  
  
"Mom?" he said softly. "Mom.I miss Dad, too."  
  
Relena looked at him. He had the exact same facial expression Heero would have if he were worried about her. Relena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. Darien returned the hug with a pat on her back. He himself knew how his mother felt. Darien pulled away from her and smiled a little. Relena smiled too, it isn't usual for a mother to find so much comfort in her son.  
  
"Mom, I promise I'll help take care of Ellen. I promise, I promise, I promise," Darien said, about to cry himself. "It's gonna be really hard without daddy now and I know that! But I'll take Ellen to school every morning if I have to!"  
  
Darien's concern for his mother and his little sister was strong. Relena knew he was just like his father; he'd go to any extreme just so his loved ones would be safe. But it just wasn't right for him to do things like this. Darien and Relena knew that very well.  
  
"Mom I know I can do it," Darien continued.  
  
"I know you can too," Relena replied, trying to smile. "I really, really do." Darien hugged his mother again and asked, "Can I make you a sandwich?"  
  
Relena nodded, "whatever floats your boat. But don't make a mess." Darien nodded and ran off into the kitchen.  
  
Relena had all the faith in the world in her son. But could he really handle all of it? She didn't know and she didn't want to find out. But in her shape she had to rely on him and anyone else who could offer anything. She was in no shape to do anything herself. And her sorrow was enough to hold on her shoulders. It was like 3,000,000 tons on her. All because she missed her Heero so much.but she would always keep him in her heart and keep her memories in her mind.  
  
Later that night, Relena was on her way to bed, hoping she'd get the sleep she didn't for the past 2 days. As she sat down she felt an eerily cold breeze coming from around the room. The window wasn't even open. She looked at her door and saw a white foot slip past. Whoever it was was heading toward Darien and Ellen's room. Relena stood up and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a pan and held it like a bat, running into her kids' room. When she stopped and dropped the pan, making a loud clang. For who she saw was no one at all.it had to be her mind playing trick on her.because who she saw was Heero.  
  
Whether it was him or not he looked like someone dropped radiated flour on him. He touched Ellen's cheeks with a single finger, bringing a smile to her face. Still Relena stood still as tears formed in her eyes. He took his hand away from his daughter's face and looked up at her.  
  
"Relena." he whispered. ".Why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy to see me."  
  
Sure Relena was happy to see him but she was so scared. She wasn't sure if she should walk up to him or run in fear. But he started to walk up to her.  
  
"Relena." he whispered once more. "Give me your hand."  
  
Relena took a step back and shook her head. But he took a step forward and held out his hand.  
  
"Relena please, you know I won't hurt you," Heero assured her. "But you're not real! You're a ghost!" Relena cried.  
  
Heero smiled, "I guess that's true but I'm still Heero.right?"  
  
Relena smiled a little and took his hand. He pulled her back and with that step forward she entered a world beyond her wildest dreams. Flowers every where, the sun shining bright. If this was where Heero was then Relena had no problem, but she had a feeling Heero wanted to show her so much more. She looked around this gorgeous flower field and saw Ellen run by, being chased by Darien. "Ellen and Darien?" Relena said to herself. "This is where they go when they sleep.they're happy here," Heero replied, rejoining her. Relena looked at him, "this is where you are?" "Yes.but there's a lot more to see," Heero said, taking her hand. He jumped real high and wings popped out of his back, making him take flight. Heero dragged her along, higher and high until he decided to take her for a real ride. He let go of her hand making her scream. She dropped like a rock, only to be cause by a giant feather that took her safely to the ground. She looked up and he was gone. He was nowhere in sight.  
  
She stood up, "Heero?" She looked around, "Heero, where are you?"  
  
She turned around and he was right there. "Miss me?" Heero said with a smirk.  
  
Heero took her hand once again and flew up into the sky until they were in a void of stars. He smiled and flew out more, puzzling Relena even more by the second. He stopped and landed on a small floating island.  
  
"Look around, Relena. Does it look familiar?" Heero asked.  
  
Relena looked around slowly but then saw a flash. She saw Heero and herself, but more ghostly looking, kissing.  
  
"That's when you...that's when you proposed to me...we kissed..." Relena said softly.  
  
"And?" Heero continued.  
  
"Then the wind blew...softly...and a cherry blossom landed between us..." Relena replied. "I could never forget that day."  
  
Heero smiled and once again took her hand and took off into the air. He landed right back where they started and sighed.  
  
Relena smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She stepped back, "Heero...me and the kids miss you so much."  
  
"Well Relena, I miss you too. But you can't change the past, you have to keep looking on to the future. And maybe, if you're a good girl, you'l see me again somday," Heero said with an unusual grin.  
  
"If I can see you again...why can't it be here? All the time? Why can't we meet here every night when I go to sleep? Why can't you stay in my dreams like you used to before we got married?" Relena asked. "Why, Heero?"  
  
"If that's what you want...I'll meet you here...every night...until you come up here with me," Heero promised.  
  
"Wait, Heero. How did you get to heaven anyway?" Relena asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"I dunno, I woke up here arter I took that shot..." Heero explained. "But aren't you happy I'm here?"  
  
"Couldn't be happier," Relena replied. "Heero...should I go now?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "No, i have so much more to show you, Relena...so much more."  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked. "Isn't there more you'd like to show me?"  
  
"If I'm going to see you every night for the rest of your life, then...I should save some of the sights, ne?" Heero stated. "Relena...sweet dreams."  
  
Relena closed her eyes but woke up in her bed.  
  
"Huh? Heero? Where are you?" she called, but no answer. "Must've been a silly dream..."  
  
Suddenly a charry blossm fell into her lap. and picked it up and smiled. She rested it on her dresser and turned over, hoping to fall asleep. A cool breeze whicked the blossom pedal away and slowly rested Relena's comforter on her shoulder.  
  
Heero silently watched from above, "Sweet dreams, my love. Til we meet again."  
  
***The end*** 


End file.
